


Voulez-Vous

by louislutty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Nico, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, VidCon, Youtuber AU, but only will appear in further chapters, get over it, rachel and reyna will be a couple, socially awkward nico, they'll be calypso friends, youtuber au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislutty/pseuds/louislutty
Summary: "nico, I can't believe you can be that oblivious." hazel said rolling her eyes "will wrote this song for you"orthe one where nico love the freckled golden-haired boy, but is to oblivious to know he writes songs about him all the time.(a little like dan&phill.)





	1. preview

**Author's Note:**

> okay. this is my first fanfic and English is not my mother language, so please forgive any mistakes
> 
> -they are all youtubers, yeh

Along this crazy youtube journey nico had probably met his very best friends, every single one of them with channels and similar subscriber counts, but a really different content.

Piper was a awesome make-up tutorial girl, being famous for her festive make-ups. But also a pretty skilled prankster, always having a little help from Leo, and a lot of collabs. Actually her most viewed video was "why i may need a new identity" for almost burning down target.

Leo had a prank channel, always having piper with him in pranks. He also had a weekly show on his channel, where him and his girlfriend calypso attempted to cook. along with all this he had also gaming content, being low-key scared of horror games, even though he said he wasn't.

Percy had a channel about mostly anything silly that happened in his life, basically everything. his most famous video of all time was him being kicked out of (another) Walmart, by that you can assume what kind of content he creates.

Annabeth had a daily vlog videos where she showed how she and Percy lived, also how dumb Percy was in real life. She had architecture and history videos also, being actually one of the only of them who actually went to college, besides frank.

Speaking of him, the Zhang boy had a channel about zoology. He was the only one with a remotely serious channel, considering his entire channel was based on the degree he had.

Hazel, his sister, did a real mix of everything: book reviews, vlogs and political and actual serious videos, although her real passion was acting.

Nico's channel was all about supernatural stories, series and weekly q&a's, a really eclectic type, but the audience seemed to love it, so he keeps with it. he also has a special day of the week where he did vlog about something that was hot in the moment, actually one of these videos was nico's most viewed ever, where he talked about LGBTQ+ rights. He would often do some of them with Will Solace, his flat mate, best friend and love interest. People actually seemed to like they two so much that was even a whole ship devoted to them.

Will Solace himself had a nutrition and cover channel. The nutrition part was more like "Ways To Not Die #782: Don’t drink Cyanide." type. I know, the things are really different, but nico found it adorable anyways. the ghostking alway had a soft spot for solace, but he was absolutely too oblivious to realize the boy had feelings for him.

Even with all this different type of content, they all arranged to be best friends, and also have a shared channel called camp half-blood, name suggested by annabeth herself. she claimed that this was the name of a camp where demigods stayed in Greek mythology, none of them had a better name, so they went along with it.

The camp half-blood channel had weekly videos with a lot of different contents, since vlogs about serious stuff, to drunk q&a's. yeah, you could quite say they were a mess.

but they were the best mess.


	2. seeing blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes

Nico woke up with the amazing voice of brendon urie blasting from his phone speaker. he wasn't ready to start his day at all.

considering the fact that he stayed up all night with hazel, frank, annabeth and percy on skype - even though they all live in the same apartment complex-, it was 100% understandable why he was incapable of getting up at 9AM.

He took a deep breath and got up still, knowing that a lot of videos had to be filmed yet. see, that was the struggle of being a youtuber, he was always struggling with new content and lack of sleep in due to editing and filming. but, in other hand, his hard work was always worth it, due his 10 million subscribers family -and all the friends he made along the journey-.

The boy got up, putting his phone on his pocket, and headed the kitchen, knowing by the smell that will was making pancakes for them as breakfast.

"morning diangelo" wil said as he saw the italian boy entering the kitchen with a tired face.

"morning solace"

"morning both of you" a loud voice, recognizable as hazel, entered the kitchen.

"how the hell did you- know what? forget, i give up on privacy" nico said as he sat on the table, waiting for will's food. the blond haired boy was laughing as the girl entered and sited among nico in the table

"will you have pancakes also?" will asked putting all the ready ones in a plate and delivering in front of nico, who hesitantly grabed a piece of one and started eating.

"nope, I already ate with annabeth earlier." hazel said in an excited tone

"so, if you're not here to steal our food... what you want" nico said after chewing too much a piece of pancake.

"excuse me! I'm here to see my two favourite people" the girl said with a fake offended tone

"oh gimme a break, spit it out what you want" will said siting in the empty place next to nico, placing his hand behind the back of the other boy's chair, making him shiver with the sudden contact.

"okay. i won't say, but check your e-mails right the fuck now" she said excited

nico took a deep breath again, taking his phone out of his pocket watching will do the same. when he opened the gmail app, all seemed normal.. until he saw that e-mail.

 

_hello ghostking (Nico DiAngelo),_

_We are pleased to invite you to come to vidcon this year as a creator. The convention will be in Anaheim, California between the days 20 to 24 of june. You and your friends will be given a panel at the expo halls and a meet &greet, along with some community panel time. If you chose to accept our invitation please send us an e-mail so we can send you more information about your panels and schedule along the event._

 

"am i seeing right? vid-fucking-con inviting me?" nico said soflty, nearly believing it.

"yep. vidcon, invited all of us!" the girl said too excited, almost jumping of her chair

"did annabeth, percy and the other also received an invitation?" will asked with a wide smile on his face looking hazel

"everyone." she said literally jumping this time

nico was still astonished. he never was invited to this kind of event, being there was a privilege, being with his friends and as a invited creator was even better, he honestly couldn't believe.

"I'm going out with pipes, don't forget to film the video to camp half-blood" she said running out of the kitchen, making will laugh.

"so. we're going right?" will asked turning to him. "I mean, is a pretty badass event, even with all those people"

nico only realized now that he was going to actually interact with people in the event. this was starting to look terrifying now.

I mean, one of the reasons why he started recording videos to youtube was because of how socially awkward he was, the type that couldn't handle a conversation normally with someone for more than 5 minutes without hyperventilating -the eight were a total exception-, left alone a whole crowd to listen what he was about to say.

"I-I'll think about it..." the boy said hesitant, he didn't wanted to let his friends down, but he knew will would understand.

"nico, you know that we'll be there for you right? I'll have your back whenever you don't feel comfortable with any situation" will had a sweet smile on his face, wich nico returned with a light smile.

"I know will, it's just... is a lot of pressure knowing that people are actually going to travel to see me, and they'll be expecting a lot of me... saying it out loud makes it even more terrifying" the boy let out a deep breath leaning his head back on the chair.

will simply smiled and leaned forward, caressing nico's cheek. if anyone tried to do quite the same they'd probably had their hand chopped off, but will wasn't just anyone, he was special. Nico didn't know what type of special yet, but he knew that something about the blonde boy just softened him.

"think about it, I'll support you in any decision you make, and I'm sure the boys will to." with that, will got up, taking the dishes to the sink.

"thanks, will"

(later that day...)

After a couple of freak-outs, a little crying and a couple of calls to his therapist, nico had finally decided that not attending to the event would be a mistake.

Will, in other hand, after hearing that nico decided to go, talked with the other seven. they all ended up deciding that nico would never be left alone, in case anything happened. but of course, they would never let the black-haired boy know that.

At the end of the day, all the nine were reunited in Jason and Percy's living room, everything was as usual: hazel sited on the floor with nico on her side, will sited right on the spot next to nico, annabeth along with Percy and piper on the sofa and Jason sited along with Leo and Frank on the sofa.

they were all debating how they thought it would be vidcon, which panels they would attend and how would be the division of the hotel rooms.

"since everyone will be in couples, i think you too would be in the same room" leo said playfully at nico and will, makig nico blush red and will laugh a little nervously

"at the end, you guys were the most shipped ship on tumblr this year" jason complemented, making nico blush even more

"that would make a real good gossip" percy said, joining the sudden topic

"I can already see: famous youtubers will solace and ghost king are seen entering same room at the vidcon hotel" piper said, pretending to be a serious journalist, making everyone laugh

"oh, shut up already" nico said, but before he could say anything more will interrupted

"besides, i don't think this guy right here would enjoy my company in the same room." will laughed a little.

"have you asked, solace?" the dark-haired boy said in a courage act.

"do you want, huh" will responded quickly

"maybe i do" nico said impulsively, forgetting that there were more people in that room

suddenly the air in the room changed. sexual tension was palpable right now, nico and will were staring lightly at each other, both surprise at what just happened.

all the sexual tension was interrupted by the ringing of every phone in the room. the confirmation e-mail had just arrived, in the worst moment possible.

'vidcon will be quite interesting for these two' thought hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions and thoughts please leave them bellow.  
> remember to leave a kudo <3  
> love, bia.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions and thoughts please leave them bellow.  
> remember to leave a kudo <3  
> love, bia.


End file.
